dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
This is the summary of the series. Summary Dragon Ball Origins Goku, Chi Chi (who is pregnant), Gohan, Regina and Piccolo are shown to be friends with one another. There is a report on the news that a second meteor had hit Earth within two weeks, followed by the sudden destruction of CITY and a strange device, containing a wailing woman. When Goku and the gang go to investigate, they free the woman from the contraption, who then attacks them. Too weak to fight, she succumbs to their defense and is taken care of at Goku's. When she recovers, she is seemingly invulnerable. She later states that her superiors will investigate her radio silence. The Earth Special Forces train for their arrival, but are hopelessly outclassed by the Saiyan Prince and his envoy. Chi Chi's pregnancy defense is the only thing that saves them, and Vegeta offers them four years time to provide a worthy rematch. Goku studies karate before his arrival. When Vegeta returns four years later, Goku holds his own against Vegeta. As the tables turn however, Goten turns Super Saiyan, striking Vegeta with awe. He too, vows to stay on Earth, breaks his scouter and leaves the kingdom of Bejita-sei in question, now stricken with an existential crisis. The Government of Earth had received many complaints due to seismic activity around Goku's house. The families lie successfully, but the United Government finds out the truth through forensics. It's televised that there may be aliens living in China, and robotic military are sent over to imprison Goku's friends and family. The situation continues to worsen until Vegeta destroys a state, ending the public feud. Without a place to live and with no one to offer them housing, Regina gets the deed to a mansion. The characters live angstily amongst one another, and Vegeta uses fear to rob banks and other establishments. Chi Chi introduces him to Bulma since they needed the money, and the ploy is successful. During their stay at the mansion, Goku's alcoholism peaks, and Vegeta has two children with Bulma before he carelessly kills her. Goku also has another 'son', to which Chi Chi is fiercely protective over. Vegeta loses the 4 year old at a ball park outing without any consequence. Young Goten has to take care of Vegeta's children. Goku has moved out of the mansion while Gohan is 15. His girlfriend dies in a car accident and he goes Super Saiyan 5; requiring an immediate 5 week hospitalization. Shortly thereafter, Gohan returns to school. Goten meets a girl named Tiffany online. Dragon Ball X In college, 21 year old Gohan begins dating Videl between classes. Goku and Vegeta's children know each other well. Gohan visits his family during his college spring break and tells them about Videl. Months later, an undead apparition claiming to be the Saiyan Soul Collector appears. Goten questions it with interest. The apparition begins coming over more regularly while Goten's relationship with Tiffany is shown to be an obsession. She tells him that she's into dancing. Two Saiyans cryptically tell Goku and friends that a large threat loomed around the corner and that they needed to train. The apparition later explains that the two had traveled through time. Goten and Tiffany enter a long-distance relationship and he gets permission to grant her invincibility with the Dragon balls. As Gohan and Videl's relationship builds, Videl eventually confesses that her father had repeatedly molested her and Gohan beats him to death in his luxurious dining room, the place that they had first met. As it becomes world news, Chi Chi talks Bulma's father into making the problem go away. Despite mountains of evidence proving that he was bludgeoned to death, his cause of death was officially ruled as a suicide involving 'alcohol and pills'. Bulma's father gives Gohan a job at Capsule Corps working alongside his grandson, Trunks. Tiffany is initially excited to see that Goten joined her university to be closer to her. However, it's clear that Tiffany is not good girlfriend material as her interest wanes in Goten until he gets better at dancing. After finally winning her approval, she confesses that she has to move overseas to the Western Continent with her family. EVENT HERE, and she ends up staying in the area. The United Government sends out a team of four large mechs to destroy the Saiyans. The Earth is destroyed through the use of a fail-deadly, leaving only Tiffany and the Dragon balls. She gives them a second chance, and they defeat the mechs safely. Afterwards, Goten leases a house in the city to live with Tiffany. The apparition comes to Goten. He reveals himself and tells Goten that his girlfriend is unfaithful. Despite months of trying to follow Todd's advice and by studying relationships, Goten cannot get her to commit. He eventually hits her, to no effect, before throwing her into space. Lying about what had happened, Bra begins to talk him through the pain as he comes over to visit Trunks' family regularly. Gohan and Trunks have become best friends. Lord Jarek arrives from out of nowhere to collect the Dragon balls. He assaults Goku's house and bests everyone. Gohan awakens from unconsciousness, turns SSJ2 and finishes him off with the help of Bruce and Max. Goten and Bra start dating, although Bra is a lot more controlling and manipulative. She too begins to cheat, and Trunks introduces her to Gohan, orchestrating a dalliance between the two. Goten threatens to strike down Bra, who is egging him on, and quietly enrages Vegeta. Vegeta meets with Goten out in the mountains and has Goten at his mercy in a Saiyan Ring of Dominance, before he listens to Goten's plea. Vegeta allows Goten to seek his revenge against Trunks at the Tenkaichi Budōkai. The quadrennial Tenkaichi Budōkai takes place. Goten speedblitzes Trunks for a win, while Vegeta outboxes Goku, before voluntarily jumping off the edge in the semi-finals for Goten to face off against Gohan. A lapel-holding, excruciating trade of right handed punches for 26 minutes ensues before Goten turns SSJ2, stumbles Gohan, and gets the ringout victory. Super 17 comes to Earth. He decimates the Earth Special Forces in short order, but is somehow defeated. Defying the team, Trunks reconstructs the android and gives him a new lease on life. Seventeen becomes neutral towards the team. Bryan comes to Earth and attacks Trunks. After the confusion is cleared, he joins the team and learns Earth's culture. Goten and Bryan begin courting their eventual wives, Claire and Chloë. Max and Bruce reappear. They confirm that Seventeen was the threat that they had been warning them about. This builds a tense relationship between the Saiyans and android, leading to the 2-vs-1 battle between the three. Seventeen kills the time travelers with frightening ease. The team begins living in a group-like setting again, but now Seventeen and his twin sister live nearby. Seventeen's calm personality begins to deteriorate and he starts targeting humans to raise his power level. The number of humans missing and the fear caused by Seventeen's fight at the graveyard lead to the Seventeen skirmish. All told, the fight favors Seventeen, and he allows them to desist to spare themselves. Max comes out of his timeline and destroys the universe without warning. Todd breaks the rules by rewinding time to undo Max's suicide attack. The ESF calm him down and he leaves. At the end of the series, Max reveals who his parents are before powering down and leaving. Dragon Ball NG Goku meets Alex at a bar. The two spar, and Alex joins the team. Alex is shown to drink and have lots of casual sex. After his introduction, a news station reports that two monsters are attacking a carnival in North America. The ESF arrive and fight Baby and Buu. Though dangerous, the monsters can't strategize and later retreat. Seventeen's mental instability leads him to killing Alex, triggering a war between the Super Androids and the Saiyans. Vegeta enlists the help of 300 Saiyans (of which Darrius, Shells and Hamma are recruited into), and the ESF defeat the androids with heavy losses. Everyone is accidentally revived with the Dragon balls, solving nothing. Darrius chooses to stay on Earth due to his fascination with the androids. Jade appears from time. After a brusque introduction, he stays. Dr. Myuu then creates the Neo Androids. After four grueling battles of attrition, the Saiyans' superior teamwork and tenacity won the war.